


Thrill

by prosperjade



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley gets a little bold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill

“Don’t you have anything else to do with your mouth other than yap?”

It was a poor choice of a words, a low, goading hiss that had slipped from Ivy’s glib tongue before she could consider the repercussions at Harley’s capable hands.

Or, to be more precise, her tongue.

Harley had a wickedly tempting mouth, especially when it was shut, the naked rim free of obsidian paint. Ivy’s intrigue for the enticing curve only heightened at the sight of her haughty expression poised between her legs.

“Time and place, Harl!” the villain chastised her partner, emerald features deepening in hue as heat crept to the base of her neck. Her prone form betrayed the confidence that colored her tone, obediently trembling at the sensation of mesmerizing caresses worshiping satin skin. “We’re in the middle of a damn robbery.” Ivy growled, head colliding with the pebbled surface of the wall behind her as a heady moan of submission escaped the clenched gates of her teeth.

“Yeah,” Harley shrugged, compelled by the thrill of behind caught as she cast aside the confining veil of her lover’s costume, “so?”


End file.
